Many user devices, such as smartphones, include haptic capabilities. For example, a conventional beeper may include an eccentric-rotating mass powered by a battery that can generate vibrational effects when activated. Other types of haptic actuators may be incorporated as well. However, such actuators may be somewhat bulky, and expensive, require a power source within the device, and may require a computer processor to generate a suitable signal for actuating the actuator to provide haptic feedback to a user of the device.